dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Mystical Legs of the Satyr
| icon = | itemID = 2354132 | collection = | rarity = Rare | item type = Style | weapon type = | style class = Legs | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = Satyr Legs | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 0 | integrates = | Buying Price = | value = | Selling Price = 0 | stacks to = | description = Use this item to add it to your style tab | quote = }} The are a rare style item in the legs costume class. Obtained from *The item is a reward for finishing the collection Broken Amazon Weapons. Trivia *Satyrs and Satyresses have a hyper strong libido that has led to their species becoming most famous for their active pursuit of sex and all things sexual. When aroused, they seem to harbour no discrepancy for the age, gender or species of their consort, and only care for the amount of sexual gratification they can give and obtain from them. *A famous legend pertaining to Zeus assuming the form of a satyr goes as follows: Antiope was a princess of the Boeotian city of Thebe and the daughter of Nycteus; prince of Thebes and Polyxo (although the river god Asopus was her real father). Antiope's stunning beauty immediately attracted Zeus, who assumed the form of a satyr, approached Antiope while she and her entourage were reclining on Mt Cithairon, and forced her into having sex with him while her handmaidens were being similarly forced into fornicating by a group of satyrs who had witnessed and become emboldened by Zeus' actions. When Antiope was with child, her father threatened to kill her for the loss of her chastity and she ran away to Sikyon, where she married Epopeus, the king of Sikyon. Nycteus killed himself in despair, but charged his brother Lycus to avenge him on Epopeus and Antiope. Lycus accordingly marched against Sicyon, took the town, slew Epopeus, and carried Antiope with him to Eleutherae in Boeotia. During her imprisonment there she gave birth to two sons, Amphion and Zethus, who she was forced to abandon, but were found and brought up by shepherds. Hermes, as god of music, gave Amphion a lyre, who practiced song and music, while his brother spent his time in hunting and tending the flocks. Meanwhile, Antiope had been very ill-treated by Lycus and his wife, Dirce, as their prisoner but managed to escaped from her prison when her chains became "miraculously loosened" by Zeus. Fleeing Lycus' pursuit, Antiope found shelter within her son's house. With the gods' help, Antiope's sons recognized their mother and went to Thebes to avenge her mistreatment. Amphion and Zethus captured Queen Dirce on Mt Cithairon as she was celebrating the revels of Dionysus and tied her to a bull to be torn apart before slaying King Lycus and seizing the throne of Thebes. While their cause was just, Dionysus was offended by the death of his devotee (Dirce) and drove Antiope into a state of madness in retribution. In this condition Antiope wandered about Greece, until Phocus of Tithorca, prince of Corinth, cured and married her. Antiope and her sons, Amphion and Zethos, were later honoured as heroes at Thebes. Unlike most heroes however--which produced long lines of descendants--their house was cut short by the untimely deaths of the twins and their children due to the hubris of their wives. Some say that one of Amphion's daughters, Chloris, survived, and that she became the mother of the Trojan War hero Nestor. Gallery LegsSatyrLegs.png|Player with LegsSatyrLegsF.png See also *Leg Styles *Leg Costume List Category:Items/Style Items Category:Satyr Legs Category:Items/Style Items/Legs Category:Satyr